Gaining A Win
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Set after 13.05 Advanced Thanatology Dean and Sam grill Castiel when they meet up with him. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Sam's POV_

" _I just need a damn win!"_

Dean's words echoed in his head as he drifted off in the passenger seat. The rumble of the car's engine along the song on the radio down low soothed him to sleep. A second later the ringing of Dean's phone startled him awake.

"Yeah!" Dean answers the phone as he yawns and pinches the bridge of his nose.

As Dean listens to whoever's speaking his eyes widen and he looks over at Sam his mouth gaping a little.

"What?" Sam asks as Dean hangs up the phone and presses his foot down on the accelerator.

"Dean who was on the phone?" Sam asks as the car continues to speed up and Dean rapidly blinks his eyes and moves his mouth up and down.

"Dean you're scaring me! Who was the the phone?" Sam asks again.

"It. . . It was. . . It was Cas!" Dean stuttered.

"What?" Sam exclaims as they continued to pick up speed.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _Dean's POV_

He couldn't be sure if the call from Cas was real or not as he drove down the alley. He past a chapel and stopped near a phone booth. He noticed someone standing there as he and Sam got out of the car. As they approached the man turned around and they saw that it was Castiel.

They stopped in their tracks and starred wide eyed at him. Castiel took another step towards them Dean withdrew his gun and pointed it at him.

"DON'T MOVE!" Dean shouted and Castiel held up his hands.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he reached for his gun.

"Sam for all we know this could be Asmodeus in disguise like he did with Donatello!" Dean replied as he took out a flask.

Dean threw the holy water in Castiel's face while Sam threw salt. Castiel just stood there.

"Roll up your sleeve!" Dean demanded as he took out an angel blade and handed it to Castiel.

Castiel took the blade and grimaced as he cut his arm with it. The wound glowed pale white and he hand the blade back to Dean it began to heal itself.

"What mark did you leave on me when you dragged me out of Hell?" Dean asked.

"The handprint of my hand on your left shoulder!" Castiel answered.

"What was the name of your vessel?" Dean asked.

"Jimmy Novak!" Castiel says.

"What is his daughter's name?" Dean asked.

"Claire!" Castiel answers.

"When. . . when you started working with Crowley that What was that favor you did for me before we part ways?" Dean reluctantly asks.

"I erased Liza's and Ben's memories of you!" Castiel says as Dean grinds his teeth.

"When we were looking for a gateway to Heaven what the answer to that riddle." Sam asks.

"Cause seven eight nine!" Castiel replies.

"Who taught you how to kiss Meg like that?" Dean asked shakily.

"From the pizza man!" Castiel replied.

"When I took you to that brothel what did you say to that girl that upset her?" Dean asked.

"When did you take him to a brothel?" Sam asks confused.

"It was after you separated War from his ring!" Castiel began. "Sam wanted to take a break from hunting. I looked her in the eyes and told her that it wasn't her fault that her father ran off he just hated his job at the post office."

Sam snorted and tried not to laugh as Dean's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

"Where were you for the past month?" Dean asked.

"I was in a place called the Empty!" Castiel replied as Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Angels and Demons in there sleep for eternity but I woke up when someone called out to me."

"Who was it?" Sam asked as he put his gun away but Dean kept his out.

"He didn't sound like either of you two because he said my full name." Castiel replied as Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Since I was awake I annoyed an ancient Cosmic Entity so much that he had no choice but to send me back."

"I don't know what to say!" Sam whispered as Dean bowed his head and put his gun away.

"It's good to see you pal!" Dean replied beginning to tear up and hugged Cas.

Dean sniffled as he let go and Sam hugged Cas.

"What happened after I. . . uh died?" Cas asked as they headed back to the car.

"Well after IT happened!" Dean began as he leaned against the car and Sam yawned. "Mom began to fight with Lucifer. He begins to fall through the portal and freakin pulling her in with right before it closes."

"No!" Cas replies as Sam let out another yawn.

"Yeah and then Sam goes to check Kelly and Jack!" Dean began and tried to suppress a yawn. "Kelly of course is dead and the Jack well went and rapidly aged to seventeen maybe eighteen years old."

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and then we were at a police station when Angels tried to come for him." Dean began as they all got into the car. "He gets stabbed with an angel blade but it doesn't kill him. Angel radio causes him pain, he was only able to use his powers one other time, and he sees you as his father."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and was thoughtful for a moment.

"So that was probably him that I heard in the Empty." Cas replied as he placed his hand on the console behind him.

"It must've been!" Dean replied as he reached for the keys.

"Dean!" Cas replied. "I already brought us back to the bunker!"

Dean looked up and saw that they were right outside the bunker's entrance. He taps a sleeping Sam who wakes with a start.

"Welcome home Cas!" Dean replied as he opened his door.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _Dean's POV_

Jack was sitting at the table on his laptop when Dean walked in.

"We're home!" Dean replied as he walked up and leaned against the other table. "So how was it here by yourself?"

"Awesome I watched all the movies Sam gave me!" Jack replied. "How was that case?"

"It was okay!" Dean replied. "This ghost of a former bad doctor kidnapped a kid then the kid's ghost lead us to his victims bodies. Afterwards though we met up with an old friend we thought we'd never see again."

"That's cool!" Jack replied.

"We'd like you to meet him actually." Dean replied as he gestured to Sam.

"Jack!" Sam replied as he stepped to the side. "We'd like you to meet Castiel!"

Castiel walks up from around the corner. Jack's eyes widen and he smiles.

"Father!" Jack replies and gets up and hugs Castiel. Castiel smiles and hugs him back.

"Jack!" Castiel says as they separate and Castiel puts a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You look just like your mother!"

Jack blinks back a tear and hugs Castiel again.

Dean and Sam look at each other and smile.

Now that's a win!

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
